Añoranza
by toxic.secrets
Summary: Atormentado por los sueños. Deshilachado e incompleto busca la felicidad que nunca tendrá, sólo para encontrar la maldad en su corazón. [Harry x Voldemort] Para el Amigo Invisible de latorre en LJ.


_N/A: Este fic fue hecho para el Amigo Invisible de latorre en LJ. Dedicado especialmente a Shini por su reto, porque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así..._

**Añoranza**

Harry miraba las estrellas desde su ventana, pensativo. Recorriendo el cielo con los ojos cansados, frustrado y abatido. La lucha parecía interminable, la eterna búsqueda de algo que acaso parecía inexistente.

Pero quería creer que no sería así. Avivaba la llamita de conciencia de que le quedaba a estas alturas y se repetía que no era en vano.

La oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía en el jardín de la desesperanza y se entrego a los sueños. Al mundo en donde todo era mentira, todo era ilusión. Intangible, pero a la vez tan real. Tan estúpidamente real que lograba confundirlo.

Sueños en donde cojía los horrcrux de sus bolsillos, como si hubieran estado ahí desde siempre, en donde todo parecía más colorido y lleno de vida, mundos en donde Voldemort nunca había puesto pie. O eso él quería creer.

La visión del interior de sus ojos fue reemplazada por el claro esplendor de un paisaje familiar...

El condenado cementerio. Aquel lugar endemoniado, donde sus recuerdos más atroces y los, quizás, más felices, chocaban en memorias engañosas. El viento soplaba vehemente, le alborotaba el pelo, hacía que su ropa ondeara y casi quitaba a sus anteojos de lugar.

Miro en derredor. No era el mismo cementerio que hacía 20 años. Todas las tumbas destruidas, derrumbadas. La tierra excavada, dejando al descubierto varios sarcófagos y cadáveres. El aire hedía a muerte. Harry pensó que los cementerios debían ser un lugar de paz y descanso para las almas y no aquel paisaje.

Ahora tenía el tiempo que en su momento no había poseído. Pudo contemplar los alrededores, los detalles de las lápidas que aún se mantenían en pie, la mansión a lo lejos, el árbol viejo y caído a su derecha... Tantas cosas para admirar. El esplendor de muchas vidas pasadas, de una familia, ahora perdido. Ryddle, decadencia en vida.

Y fue entonces cuando dio media vuelta para encontrarlo. Con su túnica vaporosa y su mirada fulgurante y roja. Como desdibujado por la creciente niebla, se difuminaba con su entorno, reconociéndose parte de ese lugar. O por lo menos, tendría que serlo.

Se quedó callado unos momentos. Como ensimismado por su presencia, atraído al resplandor de sus ojos y la negrura de sus ropajes.

Y el viento parecía no afectar a aquella sombra informe que apenas se apoyaba en la tierra húmeda del suelo. Se deslizó hasta llegar a unos metros de Harry, lenta y cadenciosamente. El tiempo era eterno y los movimientos premeditados.

Sonrió con la rendija que tenía por boca, jactándose de su poder.

-Voldemort... –Harry pronunció el apodo con algo de disgusto. El viento ululó en el espacio que los separaba. Los dos sostenían la varita, lo único que el lo hacía con fuerza, nerviosismo; el otro lo hacía como un simple gesto involuntario.

-Harry. –su voz siseante y suave invadió el aire soñado, impregnándolo todo. Unos pasos danzantes, comenzando a girar en torno al hombre de 34 años que se encontraba intimidado por la presencia que poseía aquel ser que tanto distaba de ser humano.

Continuó con su siseo, pronunciando el nombre una y otra vez, dándole la vuelta, poniéndolo nervioso. Él se movía inquieto en su posición, siguiéndolo con la mirada, esperando... o esperándolo.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente. Cada vez el aire era más helado, le calaba los huesos, castañeaban sus dientes.

-¿Por qué, Harry? –Hizo una pausa en su caminar, como así en su discurso-. ¿Es por qué asesiné a tus padres? –Su voz no dudaba, era segura en el siseo, insistente y taladrante. Rió entre dientes, con sus distorsionadas facciones deformándose un poco más.

-Y a usted que le parece... –fue lo único que atinó Harry a responder, en su sorpresa ante tal pregunta. Se encontraba extrañado y confundido entre el seco sonar de sus propios pies al chocar contra el suelo en el mismo lugar que antes y el timbre de aquella extraña voz. Profunda y a la vez aguda, enajenada como a la vez brillantemente sedosa.

La criatura volvió a reír con aquella extraña y silenciosa risotada.

-Me tratas de usted. ¡Qué honor! –Posó su mano, que parecía únicamente piel y hueso, sobre su pecho, burlándose del muchacho. No hubo rodeos en su propuesta, ni siquiera un tono burlón. –Únete a mí, Harry.

Fue como una tajada al silencio y la cordura. Todo movimiento cesó por una milésima de segundo, donde Harry analizó lo que se le acababa de decir.

-Verdaderamente, no pensé que estarías tan fuera de tus casillas... –pero Harry no rió. Se limitó a lanzar sus pensamientos al aire. ¿Cómo podía aquella criatura pensar que haría tal cosa¿Después de todo lo que había luchado para terminar su dominio maléfico de terror¿Después de todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar durante su vida?

-Piénsalo. ¡Imagínate lo que podríamos hacer juntos! –Comenzó a caminar nuevamente a su alrededor, cada vez más rápido, más furioso. Parecía que el silencio no hubiera existido nunca en aquel frenesí de vueltas y giros y gritos. -¡TODO LO QUE LOGRARÍAMOS! Eres un gran mago, Harry, estás dotado. Imagínate, los dos magos más poderosos de la tierra unidos... ¡JAMÁS SERÍAMOS CUESTIONADOS! JUNTOS, MÁS GRANDES QUE DUMBLEDORE, HARRY.

Harry cerró los ojos, negaba con la cabeza, colérico, desorientado, aturdido. Cayó al suelo y el ruido de sus rodillas al chocar con él fue ensordecedor. Tapó cualquier otro sonido en su mente.

El viento y su sudor coaccionaban para causarle más frío aún que antes, en aquel nuevo silencio.

Un aliento inodoro a su lado, susurrándole.

-Yo podría traer a todos de vuelta Harry. Devolverles la vida. Yo lo puedo hacer. –Tomó sus hombros, tan fuerte que el dolor era casi insoportable. –Únete a mí y los traeré de vuelta...

Ya no sentía el viento y la presión en sus brazos se desvaneció. Hilos oscuros lo tomaron y arrastraron por un vórtice negro hacia su bolsa de dormir.

Respiró profundo, admirando el límpido aire del descampado mientras llenaba sus pulmones. Tranquilidad al fin, al alba, con los pajarillos cantando a su alrededor y el latir de su corazón retumbando exaltado en sus tímpanos.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, estaba mareado y las palabras de Voldemort volaban en su cerebro. A su lado, Ron y Hermione se revolvían en sus bolsas, inquietos en un descanso intranquilo.

Los despertó y continuaron su viaje a pie, admirando los alrededores. El campo y su belleza se arremetían con todo su esplendor hacia los ojos del trío, dándoles esperanza y calor en aquellos días grises y sombríos.

El verde del pasto que pisaban, en las hojas de los árboles, en los tallos de las flores. El amarillo recorriéndolo todo sobre los pétalos dorados y el azul en el cielo ahora brillante, cobalto.

-¿Harry te encuentras bien? –Hermione se acercó a su compañero y le tocó el hombro, pero el aludido le quitó la mano con ferocidad, alejándola. Al margen, Ron miraba anonadado. Toda la mañana había estado así, callado y taciturno, como inmiscuido en un extraño sopor de los sentidos.

No hubo contestación de su parte. Se limitó a continuar caminando, con la cabeza gacha y los pies pesados, pensando detenidamente en el extraño sueño de la noche anterior. Era raro que recordara sus sueños a la perfección, tan raro que sólo le había sucedido una vez en la vida.

El día pasó sin muchos descubrimientos, repasaron el Valle de Godric por enésima vez. Nada. Nada que fuera de ayuda.

Entonces el día se oscureció, como cubierto por un manto opaco que no dejara pasar la luz del sol. Harry se mordió el labio inferior¿soñaría de nuevo?

Prendieron la fogata, el silencio reinaba; solamente el crepitar de las llamas y un suspiro de vez en cuando.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry? –Preguntó Ron, preocupado. –No pareces el mismo...

Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina y se acostó en su bolsa de dormir, mirando nuevamente las estrellas. Allí, sin edificios ni humo, se veían perfectas. Redondeados puntos de enceguecedora luz, grandes bolas de fuego suspendidas en el espacio.

Nuevamente aquellas ramificaciones que provenían de la mismísima tierra lo tragaron. Sumergiéndolo en sus entrañas, logrando que resbalase nuevamente hasta el cementerio Ryddle.

Y cuando terminó todo, Harry quedó impregnado de las mismas dudas y de un parecido amanecer.

Así transcurrieron los días, Harry cada vez más reservado, con mirada lúgubre. Parecía llevar un gran peso encima que lo estaba encadenando a la tierra, impidiéndole moverse libremente.

El amanecer del quinto día, tuvo suficiente.

Les dejó una nota despidiéndose y se marchó, sin rumbo fijo. Vagó por toda Europa, desde Roma hasta París y Ámsterdam; escapando las lechuzas que le enviaban, de incógnito, evitando ser reconocido.

Solo, los sueños se hacían más esporádicos, y cuanto más rápido viajaba, aún más. Podía pasar meses sin repetir la experiencia, pero al fin y al cabo siempre volvía aquella tan real pesadilla.

Intentó oclumancia, pociones, de todo. Nada funcionaba y muy dentro sabía que nada lo haría. Porque el quería seguir escuchando aquel susurro, aquella propuesta que al principio parecía indecente pero que iba cobrando forma a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

Pasaron dos años de intermitente somnolencia y quietud, intercalada con pensamientos sombríos y un futuro aún más negro que antes.

Tomó el tren, tirando a la basura la enésima carta de Ron y Hermione que llegaba. Se iban a casar y lo estaban invitando. Querían verle. Lo extrañaban. O por lo menos así decía en el pequeño texto que le dedicaba la prolija letra de su amiga.

Empañando su reflejo en el vidrio translúcido del compartimiento para no ver la barba que le crecía, para no darse pena a sí mismo, para no observar las ojeras y como se apaga el brillo verde de sus ojos.

Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sabía exactamente a dónde se estaba dirigiendo.

Llegó el atardecer del tercer día. Era un paraje muy recóndito y había tenido que caminar los últimos 3 kilómetros desde el pueblucho más cercano. La negrura alcanzaba ya las tumbas y las cubría con su manto eterno.

Y sucedió casi de la misma manera en que lo había vivido en sus sueños. Casi de la misma forma en la que había vivido el miedo y la tensión. Pero esta vez vislumbró el final.

Las manos frías se cernieron sobre sus hombros, nuevamente y le susurraron palabras que sabía de memoria y le habían recorrido la cabeza miles y miles de veces.

Dudó, como cualquier persona dudaría. Dudó, porque traicionaba a una gran parte de su ser. Dudó, porque era lógico y porque era lo único que le quedaba para poder luego excusarse.

-Está... bien. –dijo en un susurro inaudible que se llevó el viento consigo, junto con los resquicios de lo que era aquella personalidad fuerte y decidida, aquel que no tenía miedo a muchas cosas. Pero el deseo lo excedía y ya había tenido suficiente de locura.

El dejà vu había sido inminente e irrepetible.

Una lágrima escapó, quizás por la perfidia, quizás por lo macabro y sádico de la desición. No sabía con certeza. Pero el arrepentimiento quedaría latente en su mente hasta el día del juicio, cuando el mundo terminara y el haya sido él el causante de la alevosía.

Gritó cuando la marca se le grabó en la piel con fuego verde, verde de envidia y venganza, inyectado de maldad y cruel desasosiego.

Y luego, pensó que quizás ya no pensaría nunca más.


End file.
